


The Gays Strike Back

by E_Gotta_Blast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Dani is a Sith, Dani is having some troubles, F/F, Fluff comes later, Hurt, Jamie is a Jedi, Jamie is too, Lightsaber battle, Lightsabers, Lots of tears, Sapphic sadness, Scars, Space Battle, Star Wars AU, They both need a Hug, Violence, Violence once again here and there but not too graphic for a huge archive warning, hella angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Gotta_Blast/pseuds/E_Gotta_Blast
Summary: JAMIE visits Alderaan under MASTER VIOLA'S specific orders. The goal is to make sure the planet has fully sided on the GALACTIC REPUBLIC'S New Order- but a shocking call from an old friend sends JAMIE spiraling at some horrible news.DANI remains at home where she trains endlessly with MASTER VIOLA. It's only a matter of time before terror strikes Naboo- and no one is prepared for the horror that awaits.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Gays Strike Back

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….._

**STAR WARS**

**Episode I**

**JAMIE visits Alderaan under MASTER VIOLA'S specific orders. The goal is to make sure the planet has fully sided on the GALACTIC REPUBLIC'S New Order- but a shocking call from an old friend sends JAMIE spiraling at some horrible news.**

**DANI remains at home where she trains endlessly with MASTER VIOLA. It's only a matter of time before terror strikes Naboo- and no one is prepared for the horror that awaits.**

  
  
  
  
  


**____________________________**

**DANI**

  
  


Dani huffed and glowered at the pillar she had just demolished with her lightsaber. 

"Late night demolition?" A voice spoke up behind her. 

She spun on her heels and swallowed, "Master Viola." She pushed her hair out of her face and forced a smile. "Do you need anything of me?" 

Viola waltzed across the exposed training room overlooking the falls that was now filled with one less column, practically levitating with the grace she upheld. The woman halted and took in the crumpled marble bits scattered uselessly about the floor. 

"You must channel your anger better, my young padawan." The older woman's gaze fell upon the blonde and she nodded quickly. 

"Yes, Master. I just...sometimes I can't find that anger within me. Then other times... it boils so intensely it is impossible to contain it." 

Viola studied her and something changed in her eyes. It wasn't compassion but...well Dani just couldn't place her finger on it. 

"Listen, my Dani. You do recall the day you struck down that hateful soul, correct?" 

Dani's veins turned to ice. Yes, she did remember- and she wished she didn't. 

"Don't let that day slip from your fingers. Channel the hatred you had against them, and remember every single way they made you feel horrible-and _never_ forget the way their life drained from their eyes." 

Dani's heart pounded against her rib cage. A wave rushed through her lungs and she felt breathless for a moment while unwillingly racing back to the day she killed someone. 

She remembered what she said to Viola that night- and she regretted it so damn deeply that she ever even admitted it to her Master. 

But he deserved it, didn't he? She couldn't put up with another bruise or another empty ale bottle brought home from the local tavern. No, she couldn't have taken it one night longer. 

"Dani." The blonde raised her head and met dark hues of brown encircled in Viola's eyes. "Become your anger." 

**__________________________________**

**JAMIE**

Jamie gripped the steering wheel of the ship she flew in, focusing on the green planet beneath her as she jumped out of hyperspace. 

R2-D2 beeped accusingly from behind her and the Padawan sighed. "I know R2," she flipped the controls to manual override, "I have a bad feeling about this too. Just keep your eyes open." 

He beeped even louder. 

"Well I don't care R2. I know that Master Viola gave us specific instructions but you heard Organa’s words on the holo. I just...I feel what he has to say is more urgent. And he’s a friend. We need to be there for our friends, R2. 

R2 buzzed with defeat and she chuckled, steering right as she entered Alderaan's orbit. 

“Don’t worry, after we meet with Organa and the royal family, we will head straight back to Naboo.”

The land below sparkled in brilliant colors. Luscious vegetation covered the area like hues of green foam that went on for miles and miles. Bodies of water littered here and there and only a minute had passed before the capital came into view. 

"Here we are R2." 

The traffic in the city was pretty heavy but nothing she wasn't used to in large cities like this. The buildings glowed in the sun's reflection and Jamie smiled briefly, her dark eyes full of wonder. Sadly she would have to wait to visit the rest of the city, for she still had to meet with Senator Organa. 

The transmission had come through while they were still in hyperspace. Organa trusted R2 with the relay and together, they watched the hologram of Bail Organa speaking in hushed tones. 

“Jamie, my friend, I am pleased to know that you are visiting Alderaan’s orbit. I am sure the rest of the Royal Family is waiting anxiously to meet you. However….” The man glanced around and spoke even softer, “I must ask you to visit me at the bottom of Zenfei mountain that sits on the outskirts of the city. I know this information will come as a shock since you must be on your way already, but I do ask you this with the utmost urgency….” He gazed into the camera. His eyebrow furrowed ever so slightly and he seemed to be wanting to say more- but didn’t. “ I hope to see you soon, Jamie.” 

With only those words, his figure vanished in the blue light and only left Jamie uneasy.

And now, she steered the ship out of the sky roads of the city and flew over bright green tree canopies. Native birds rustled and soared out of the vegetation and away from the ship settling into a hover near the designated mountain. 

R2 beeped a few times from the droids seat in the small one pilot ship they flew in. 

“Yeah,” the landing gears made contact with the ground and the ship shook ever so slightly. “I don’t see him either, but he has to be here.”

The protective shield that enclosed over her head hissed as it retracted, freeing the young padawan of the small space. Birds chirped around her and she cast a thoughtful glance at nature's scene surrounding her, adjusting her robes as she did so. 

She was reminded of Naboo and it’s beautiful grasslands and rolling hills, it’s bright colors and peaceful nature- Jamie was reminded even more of her home planet and felt the warmth trickle in her soul at the thought of her favorite place when she was a kid. It was a tiny spot at the very top of a mountain, one like the one she stood under now, but it had a clearing, the perfect place to land a ship. Her mother and father were never concerned at her piloting as a child, who were too busy anyway swindling every poor soul in orbit. Her brother discouraged her from flying up there but even as a youngster, she had a fiery nerve and if ever she yearned to do something, there wasn’t a damn soul that could stop her. 

Bushes rustled behind her and she turned to the noise, hand ready at the hilt of her saber in any case it was an enemy. A hooded figure stepped forward into the small clearing and immediately pushed back their hood. 

“Jamie Taylor,” the man smiled, “It is so nice to see you again,” 

Bail Organa walked forward and Jamie’s mouth curved toward the hues of blue in the sky. The two hugged and she pulled back, “Senator, Organa. It really has been awhile.”

His eyes twinkled as he chuckled, “Time and time again I have told you to call be Bail. And R2, nice to see you’re still in one piece, buddy!”

R2 greeted him with a slew of excited beeps and the man turned back around. His smile faltered the moment he met Jamie’s eyes. “Unfortunately, I have to break up this happy reunion. I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked you to come all the way out here.” 

Jamie waited for whatever urgent news or information he needed to share. Though she was sure that whatever it was wouldn’t break the galaxy apart. She was certain of that.

“I’m afraid that a mole has been caught within a political seat of the Republic. They’re someone who has been making weapons trades behind the Senate's back with Sullist, Mustafar, Malachor, and even Moraband.”

Jamie gaped, “Moraband?”

Organa nodded tightly. 

Moraband was the original home of the Sith. The dark and evil abusers of the force. It had even been rumored that Master Viola’s sister, Perdita, was last seen on a Sepratist ship heading straight for Moraband’s orbit- where she was supposedly murdered in cold blood in Moraband’s very own Jedi execution chamber. 

This was never proven to be a fact, nor was any justice served in the Jedi’s name, but the galaxy had their assumptions - and the thought of such evil being contacted by someone in the Senate, someone whom both Jamie, Dani, her Master, and the rest of their friends could be unknowingly close to, made her blood run cold. 

“They plan to overthrow the Senate, Jamie. This could very well be the end of the Republic if we don’t do something about it.”

Jamie tapped her finger on the surface of her saber hilt, anxiously trying to think of ways she could prevent this from happening.

“One more thing…” Organa locked his gaze onto Jamie’s and he faltered for a moment- only a moment but Jamie had been holding her breath for whatever theoretical bomb he was going to drop, which could also very well _not_ be theoretical. 

“Viola Lloyd is a current suspect.”

Jamie scoffed and cast a stray glance at the tree behind him, “There is no possible way that she is the one dealing in illegal trade with the Sith.”

He stepped closer to her, “Remember when Viola said not to ever let your arrogance cloud your judgement?”

The Padawan huffed, “Yes I remember that very well.”

“Well take to her words then. But in this case, she is the one who you should be cautious around. Look, I’m not saying she did it but just...be careful, alright?”

She truly did not believe nor could she even fathom the possibility that Viola was the shadow dealing with the outer orbits. Sure, she was slightly intense but no other actions could lead Jamie to believe such a thing. And yet, she had to keep an open mind, even if she didn’t want to. Organa was very invested in the matter and seemed to be truly passionate in the words he delivered. She could at least be careful in honor of her respect for him, a long time friend. 

“Okay.” She lamented, smiling sadly at him before he nodded, a clear look of relief plastered on his face. 

“Okay, it’s settled then. I’ll keep a close eye on the Senate while-” 

Both people jumped at the **_BOOM_ **of an explosion close enough they felt their heart rattle within them. 

The two met eyes, wide and full of fear. “What the hell was that?” Jamie asked, turning towards the sound lost in the thickness of the rest of the vegetation. 

Organa gripped his blaster pistol in his right hand covered in a grey glove. “I don’t know, but it wasn’t good.” 

Organa turned to his ship and Jamie did the same, who leaped on the wing and stepped into the pilot’s seat. “Prepare to engage core thrusters, R2.” 

He beeped and whirred his head around to commence what she had asked of him. The Padawan lifted off and rose into the air, no longer shrouded by the bright green canopy and now vulnerable to whatever had caused the explosion. 

Together, with Organa right on her tail, the two sped towards the city where they were instantly met with the sight of smoke and fire. 

“Holy shit!” Jamie breathed out, nearly missing another explosion which sent up a plethora of shrapnel from a T-84. “What happened?”

Only silence was received from her friend in the other plane, but she imagined that he was in just as much shock as she was, if not more. This was his homeland after all. 

Below, amidst the city, was a raging storm of chaos. Fires raged, smoke plumed, and red lasers from blaster rifles cut through the haze. Jamie blinked as she noticed the white of their uniforms, those who were wielding the guns and firing upon the citizens. 

“Oh….” she stared at the soldiers, “that can’t be. Those are-”

“Clones.” Organa confirmed, pure disbelief written all over his tone. 

“Why are they firing on those they are supposed to protect?”

“It’s already started.” 

Jamie furrowed her eyebrows, “What has?”

“It’s already begun, the collapse of the Republic.”

The padawan’s heart jerked as she peered out of the glass that surrounded her. “But...it can’t be- oh shit!” TIE Fighters sped in formation behind them, barreling towards them as they fired their cannons at the two ships. 

Jamie rolled out of the way of enemy fire and yelled back at R2 to get the shields online. Three fighters broke off of their last formation and followed Jamie through the hills of smoke that encompassed the skyscrapers of the city below. Architecture flew past her line of sight and she gripped the steering handle of the ship with sweaty hands. 

_You got this, you got this, you got this._

She jerked the handle sharply to the right and cut past a tower, breaking off their lock on her ship and sending one of the enemy fighters into the side of the building with an orange burst of light. 

“Jamie?” Organa’s voice broke through the speakers. 

“Yeah, a little busy here, Senator.” She took another hard left, barreling through a narrow bridge with the two fighters still on her tail. 

“I need to land to speak with- hello?” 

He must have been talking to someone else on the comms while he was on the scenic route. Meanwhile, Jamie couldn’t shake the two bucketheads chasing her. 

“Aja just told me that the clones are attacking cities on all Republic heavy planets, including Naboo.” 

Jamie’s blood ran cold. 

Her heart pounded in her ears as she flipped, her ship charged straight up and bolted backwards, causing another fighter to crash into the fiery abyss below. The other exploded a few years behind her, revealing Organa’s ship in its stead as the blaster cannons smoked. 

“You need to get to Naboo.”

She gaped, steering around the communication tower. “Yes but...don’t you need help here-”

“It is more important for you to be in Naboo. They need you. I will take care of things here.”

She hesitated and R2 knew her well enough to remind her of what she needed to do and who she needed to protect. She especially needed to get back to Dani. 

“May the force be with you.” She wished softly. 

“May the force be with you, Jamie. I know you will do great things for the galaxy. Now, go. Your planet needs you.”

She exhaled slowly and steered her ship around, preparing the controls to go into lightspeed. 

__________________________________

**DANI**

  
  


"Is it time, Master?" 

Viola stood at the edge of her personal office, peering out the window that overlooked the streets of Theed. She turned and nodded, "Yes, Dani. I have something to ask of you." 

The blonde tilted her head upwards, "Yes?" 

"As soon as the order is executed, I need you to go into the city's Jedi temple. Leave no Peacekeeper alive." 

Dani furrowed her brows, "But...there are children in there, Master. And my friends I-" 

"Do you understand the training you've been doing?" 

She hesitated, "I-I mean, yeah. Yes I do." 

"Then you must understand that when I ask you to do something you must do it. You do realize that the young Jedi in there can grow to be abusers of the force, correct? Would you want that?"

Of course Dani didn't. 

"No." She answered finally. She had to do it for the greater good, so that the galaxy could rebuild again. She wasn't going to let anything stop their progress. 

__________________________________

**JAMIE**

Upon landing at the dock of Theed near her house, all breath was instantly ripped out of her chest and tears burned at her eyes at the sight below her. Buildings collapsed in smoky clouds, angry fires roared and whipped around architecture, people screamed as they ran from the army of invading clones. 

Jamie sensed a change in the air and she spun on her heel, lightsaber blocking the body that had come up behind her. 

She retracted, "Owen?!" 

His hands lowered from their surrendered state, he exhaled a shaky breath. "It's about time you showed up! We need to leave- _now_! 

She narrowed her eyes, "What? No! We have to help our people!" 

Jamie began jogging off the platform and nearly broke into a sprint before Owen's voice called out to her. 

"Jamie it's Dani." He rushed out. 

She halted and turned. "W-what? Is she okay?!" 

Owen remained silent. His eyes glistened with sadness. 

"Owen?!" 

"It was her. The Empress turned her, Jamie. She directed the army towards the civilians. She killed everyone in the Jedi temple-" 

Jamie rolled her eyes and turned back, heading towards the entrance of her home. Owen called out to her again and rushed forward to grab her arm. "Listen to me, Jamie-" 

"No." Jamie ripped his grip away from her arm and came at Owen

"You're wrong. I'm sick of hearing this shite about Viola being evil and- h-how _dare_ you say that about Dani! She wouldn't kill anyone! Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?" Jaime's eyes fired at him like daggers.

He sighed and looked into her eyes, silent and unwavering. "You and I both know she hasn't been the same since that night- and she's been changing since." 

He pulled a silver medal looking device out of his pocket. "Watch the hologram." He whispered. 

Jaime swallowed, eyeing the device in his calloused hand. Her feet clamped to the ground as if burdened with cement and her chest felt heavy. The hologram flickered with a translucent blue and screams immediately erupted within the video. A red saber twirled and struck down surprised citizens. Young Jedi's came to the defense of the children who either fled in terror or attempted to fight but were struck down viscously in seconds. 

"Dani, stop!" One of the Jedi screamed. It was their friend, Kali, who ran into focus. Dani faltered briefly before slicing her saber into the air. Kali parried her efforts and the two battled head to head. Dani's boot kicked the surface of their friend's chest and she staggered, vulnerable for only a second, and Dani thrusted her lightsaber into her stomach. 

Kali froze, eyes wide, hand lingering on her lightsaber before crumpling to the ground. The hilt of her saber went along with her. 

Dani raised her hands. Her palm was open to the air and with one sharp movement, the columns of the Jedi temple collapsed. The woman turned and sprinted, just barely missing a chunk of the architecture before making it out the door. 

The hologram flickered off and left only the sounds of screaming outside to replace it. 

Jamie felt sick. She was going to vomit. 

Owen reached out to touch her, his eyes softened. "Jamie…" Her eyes flickered up to his, her own burning in remorse. "I'm so sorry." 

_Dani…._

Jamie clenched her jaw, letting her eyes fall closed as another explosion went off a few blocks away. 

There was still time….she could still save Dani. 

“Prepare your ship, Owen. Take R2- I'll be right back!" 

He gaped, staring into her back as she turned to run. “Where are you going?!” 

“To get Dani!”

__________________________________

Jamie sprinted into the entrance of the palace, jumping and hurdling over fallen pillars and chunks of the ceiling. The archway that led to the throne room towered multitudes of feet above the padawan, adorned in shrouds of gold and other precious things. The entire city had fallen to ugly chaos and lost everything that had ever made it beautiful - but hopefully it wouldn’t lose Dani. 

Dani, who stood at the far end of the grand room, stood alone. Master Viola was nowhere in sight and Jamie couldn’t sense her presence, but Dani sure as hell sensed the brunette’s. She turned slowly with her eyebrows furrowed. Her blue lightsaber was held tightly within her left hand and it hummed continually. 

The blonde’s deep blue eyes washed over Jamie like a tidal wave and her lip quivered slightly while a pale red burned around her eyes. “Jamie...what are you doing here?”

It was a sincere question and she spoke with glass- like Jamie genuinely should not have even been in the same orbit. 

“I’m here for _you_ , Dani.” 

Dani softly screwed up her face just as she always does when she’s about to cry. Jamie stepped forward and the blonde immediately peddled backwards. “No.” She whispered. Her eyes glued to the glossy floor underneath their boots. 

Jamie faltered in her step at the other padawan’s words. 

Dani was in pain, Jamie not only sensed that but felt it so strongly within herself. The small telltale mannerisms were only dead giveaways. Jamie only wanted to embrace Dani and take her hand. She wished to lead her away from this palace and away from Viola’s clutches who had obviously betrayed both Dani and Jamie, her two most treasured padawans- or so Jamie thought once upon a time. The pain of losing Viola in such a way was strong, but not as tearing as losing her one and only, Poppins. She had to do something. She couldn't lose Dani. 

“Dani I….I saw what happened in the Jedi Temple.”

Blue eyes shot up and met Jamie’s and for a few seconds, she was completely and wholly breathless. 

“Don’t.” She choked out wobbly, her face still contorted in conflicting pain. Her nose had turned a pale red and she looked like she would explode if she continued holding those tears back. 

“I know it wasn’t you, Dani. Viola manipulated you into doing it. She betrayed you and she betrayed me as well. We can leave here together. Don’t you want that?”

Jamie pursed her lips and took another strangled step forwards and this time, Dani didn’t back up. She continued onwards, slowly, carefully, and held out a single shaky hand for the blonde. 

“Stop….” The other padawan whispered meekly. 

Jamie pressed onwards, “Poppins, please come with me.”

“-stop….” 

“It’s okay-”

“Stop!” Dani screamed, shoving Jamie backwards onto the hard floor. Jamie’s soul left her body at the sound and her wrist tingled slightly. In all of the years the two had known another, Dani had never raised her voice, _ever._ The sound sent a pang of fear into her heart. 

“Don’t you think I would leave with you if I could?” Dani fastwalked at Jamie who had already scrambled up and backed away from the advancing woman who had streaks of tears rushing down her defined features. “You’re too late, Jamie!"

Dani’s saber hand raised slightly, as if she was going to strike Jamie with it, then a flash of guilt passed through her ocean eyes and she quickly lowered it. Jamie’s frantic eyes watched the woman in front of her who only sighed. “Please just leave, Jamie.” 

Dani’s shoulders rolled forward in defeat and she sheathed her lightsaber. “Go.” She ordered tremulously. Tears stained her smooth skin. 

Jamie bit her lip and shook her head, taking another step towards the blonde. “No, I’m not going anywhere.” The brunette became acutely aware of the tears she was now shedding and she watched as Dani noticed them too. 

The two women stared at each other in silence. Screams and gunshots erupted in groups from outside but in the throne room, only they existed. Dani’s soft blonde curls wavered at the movement of her head when she shook it. She sniffled and the clear look of utter defeat broke Jamie’s already shattered heart in two. 

“If you refuse to go, then I will be forced to fight you. Please don’t make me.” Dani pleaded, following the other woman’s eyes. 

Upon Jamie's stagnant movement she ignited her saber in an electric blue. “Leave!” 

Jamie’s heart hammered in her eardrums. Dani’s eyes fired like daggers in the setting sun and pushed the brunette into a corner. Dammit- godammit she didn’t know what to do. Dani wanted- _needed_ her to leave but what would become of her if she did? Would Viola come back for Dani and turn into something that she wasn’t- as if she hadn't done that already- but it could be worse, much worse. Multitudes of things could happen to her, to Jamie, to her friends and to beautiful Naboo-

Dani’s shoulders heaved as a shattered sob ripped through her and all at once she was lunging at Jamie, blue sliced down upon her before Jaime got her saber up just in time to block the attack. 

Jaime worked backwards, dodging and blocking every one of Dani's advances. Her strikes were driven with an unrelenting intensity full of pleads and remorse. She could feel it so feverishly within her attacks.

The shock was still wearing itself out. Dani had attacked her- she was attacking her right now and they were fighting. Jamie was fighting Dani oh shit-

Jamie’s arm pulsed with a sharp pain as she made another hazy attempt of blocking the opposing saber slashing and stabbing at any opportune moment. The brunette reeled back, evading a drive at her stomach and spun on her heel, curving her saber towards the blonde's side. The weapon singed the fabric of the dark clothes engulfing her figure but she deflected it in time to push Jamie back once again. 

Both of their lightsabers clashed and sparked with each touch. Jamie rolled the hilt of the weapon around her wrist and dove at the other woman who parried it away with a twirl of her saber. 

Jamie sliced her lightsaber. Dani deflected it again. 

Jamie slowly pushed Dani back to the opposing wall of the throne room where the throne itself sat. She vividly watched Dani eye’s, her hands and fingers for any sign as the woman switched her weapon to her other hand. The feigned attack gave ample time for the brunette to strike in which she thrusted the purple glow of her own weapon and cauterized the outside flesh of Dani’s side. 

The blonde immediately groaned in pain and bared her teeth. Jamie felt herself growing sick at the thought of having inflicted any pain on Dani. She didn’t mean to harm her- and she wasn’t going to kill her. No. All she needed was to lower Dani’s defenses. 

Dani inhaled sharply. Her eyes opened and Jamie’s heart fell to her stomach when she saw nothing but darkness in those gorgeous eyes that used to hold a brilliant blue. Looking back at her was anger. Rage. 

“Dani _please_ listen to me-”

Dani thrusted her hand out in front of her and the force of a boulder threw Jamie rearwards across the room. Her back smacked against the gorgeous stone and she fell with a breathless exhale. 

Jamie gasped and winced at the pain pulsing in her ribs. Her hand pushed off of the hard marble floor. Dani was already advancing from the far end of the room while Jamie was still trying to blink the black dots out of her vision. 

Yep. There was definitely a broken rib. Shit. And Dani was coming at her, _fast._

The blue lightsaber crackled as Dani twirled it in her hand and she lept at the other woman with a broken howl of turmoil. Anger oozed from the force boundaries that surrounded her and it trickled onto Jamie, suffocating her in every way possible. 

Jamie huffed, blinded by dizziness, and sidestepped. She evaded another stab at her torso and drove her weapon forwards. Dani bypassed this and dove in for another strike. 

The woman fought at each other throats, head to head, with blue and purple clashing against one another. Jamie deflected yet another strike and spun on her heels, disengaging Dani’s advance and kicked forth with her boot, sending Dani stumbling back.

Jamie plunged her saber forward and Dani stalled Jamie's lightsaber, holding it merely inches from her face. The two made eye contact. Dani grimaced. Jamie, wideyed, watched as the blonde’s other hand abandoned the grip on her saber and held it out to her side palm open. Her muscles trembled from the weight of the other saber. Her fingers curled in the air and her eyes narrowed with extreme concentration.

Jamie’s heart jolted as the realization hit her and her brown eyes flickered quickly to the column that came rushing at her. She whirled around, just barley dodging the marble pillar before a blue lightsaber arced upwards, cauterizing her face and sending her back into the wall with a shriek. 

The Padawan’s hands trembled, coming up to cradle her face and she cried out in pain. 

Dani stood several feet away. White knuckles clenched her weapon and she watched the brunette writhe in pain in front of her. 

Jamie choked out a strangled groan. Shaking hands reached out to push themselves back up but slipped and she stumbled back into the wall, hitting the floor with another hard thud. She listened to the dangerous hum of Dani's lightsaber only feet away. It was quiet, save for the screams outside, and Jamie was nearly deafened by the pounding of her heart within her eardrums.

Her ribs and face burned. She held in her breath, as if it would stop the rushing agony that filled the blood in her veins. Her eye that had received the worst of the blow remained closed, she didn’t dare open it, and the other glossed over with flashes of black and prickles of white. 

Tears softly graced her cheek bones. The hole in her heart ached terribly. Jamie didn’t understand what had happened- or why it had happened. She couldn't fathom hurting or killing Dani nor could she fathom the same vice versa. But….through the spots of black, she watched as the weak shine of the other woman’s black boots grew closer- how the blue tip of her saber glowed against the reflective marble. 

Maybe she would die. 

Maybe Dani would kill her. 

But the only thing she knew for certain is that she couldn’t fight anymore- especially against Dani. 

The soft thuds of Dani’s boots stopped and she lowered herself. The end of blonde curls hung low in Jamie’s vision and as she weakly raised her head, Dani’s face was looking down upon her, tears staining her own skin. 

She held Jamie’s gaze and something was so vulnerable yet different about it. Jamie’s heart clenched tight as the pain grew more intense. Dani only bit her lip and narrowed her dark eyes that bore directly into the other woman’s soul. “I loved you.” She confessed through her teeth. Her voice trembled as if it was standing at the edge of a cliff.

Jamie whimpered. The searing burn of her wounds was sadly not affected by the rose tipped words she had waited to hear for so long. 

“I’ve loved you ever since that night on Endor and when you took my hand at the ceremony I…” She swallowed. “I should have told you then.”

Dani's saber crackled and continued it's ongoing hum. 

"But now it's too late," dark eyes searched the Jedi's face, "I'm so sorry." 

Jamie recognized that small glint in her eyes, the moment where she wanted to hold on to Jamie but she just couldn’t. And it wasn’t possible. 

It was breaking both of their hearts. 

Jamie lifted a shaky hand, her fingertips longed to touch her skin one last time. Anything to feel Dani again- but a foot felt like a mile and when she finally managed to raise it the blonde had already risen. 

Dani stood silently. Their eyes locked for the last time, "Goodbye, Jamie." 

And just like that, Dani exited the throne room, leaving Jamie crumpled on the floor. She stared at the space that Dani once stood, now empty and cold. Tears trailed down her face, seeping into the wound which only made the fucking searing pain worse- kissed by an angry strike delivered by her soul mate. It was the only evidence of the former Padawan, besides the array of burning memories they shared in the past.

But she wouldn't ever forget her, not if the entire galaxy turned into ash- for she too loved Dani, and always would.

___________________________

**OWEN**

"Jamie!" 

The Padawan’s eye shot open. Owen was kneeling in front of her. 

"What happened to her?!" 

Rebecca knelt down alongside Owen who placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Jamie blinked, her gaze drifted to the large mounds of marble piled on one another behind him. 

A hollowed, trench of dark red had been engraved into her skin. The sunken, jagged surface ran from her collarbone up vertically to the tip of her hairline. Her jaw and her eye had gotten the worst of the impact. 

"Jamie, don't try to talk okay? Save your energy." 

The Padawan didn't even respond and her head lulled. 

"We've got to get her out of here." Rebecca urged. 

Owen nodded and wrapped his arms around the woman's figure and carried her out of the decaying throne room. Rebecca took point in front of the pair with her blaster raised. Her head swiveled in exchange for both directions. 

The city had fallen into ruin around them. Feats of hot fire swirled around the once beautiful buildings. Bodies lied askew in the streets. City guardsmen lied motionless on the cobblestone. Women were crumpled against carts, their dead childs hand still locked coldly into their own.

Owen felt bile rise in his throat. The stench of burning flesh and blood was much too strong for sanity and as he looked down at the strong Padawan in his arms, he felt something stir within him. 

Jamie and Dani had trained together nearly their entire lives. The swore an oath to the Jedi code, which forbade love, and they're main focus was the protection of peace- but Owen could see the affection between them, how Dani would look at Jamie and how Jamie let her walls down around the other woman. 

Maybe Viola could sense something too. Dani was never the same after that one night, not really. Jamie tried her best to get through Dani, to nudge her to open up about whatever was bothering her. Dani would always brush it off though and with each attempt Jamie made, Dani pushed back even harder. 

Dani was changing. All of them knew- Jamie, Owen, and Becca. And despite this, none of them could help Dani. Not even Jamie. And the thought alone put a heavy burden on the Padawan.

She would blame herself for this, Owen knew, but now was not the time to focus on that. Now was the time to get his friends and the ship out of the sinking city alive. 

Chewie howled the moment they cleared the sliding doors that opened to the exposed hangar. He raised his crossbow and fired to Rebecca's right. The explosion sent a clone trooper flying back into the wall of the palace. 

More troopers followed, blaster shots fired around them and commanders of the opposite side yelled orders from behind the muffled thicket of their helmets. 

Chewie called out to them, waving his crossbow. 

"She's okay, Chewie, just get us out of here!" 

Owen and Becca ran up the ramp, just barely dodging another blaster round to the head. The door shut to the plane and Chewie could be heard from the pilot's seat. 

Owen hurried through the corridor and went straight for the first rest area nearest to them- a crescent shaped couch which sat engraved in the wall of the hallway. Owen placed the Padawan down and was immediately shooed away by Rebecca. "Go! I'll stay with her." R2 beeped quickly in agreement who had rolled up to Jamie in double speed.

Owen quickly nodded and ran to the front of the ship. Chewie yelled from the second pilot’s seat and Owen sighed, “Don’t you think that’s what I’m trying to do?”

He leaned forward and flipped a few switches.

Chewie growled at him. Owen gaped at him, “What-no. We’ll die if we do that from the hangar!”

A blaster cannon from one of the passing ships fired at the cargo ship, just barely missing one of their main cannons. 

“What is it?” Rebecca called from down the corridor. 

“Chewie wants to jump into hyperspace from the city!” He yelled back, glaring at the Wookie as he checked the ship's status. 

The lift off from the hangar was shaky but not as much as it was about to be if they jumped from orbit. Anything and everything could go wrong- and Owen would rather not explode into stardust if they somehow collided into one of the warships. 

“Do it!” 

Owen jumped at the voice behind him. “Jesus Becca-”

“We won’t stand a chance if we stay here and there are too many of them to take on with our cannons. We need to take off, now.”

Owen shook his head quickly. “No- what are you thinking-”

“Then I’ll do it.”

“Rebecca!!”

The woman shoved Owen out of the seat who tried to come back at her but was grabbed by two large, fury hands. “Hey!”

Rebecca’s hands flew across the control board and she grabbed the throttle. She pushed forward on the lever and the ship hummed in anticipation before jolting into hyperspace. R2 hummed loudly, expressing how much he didn't like what was happening.

An ocean of stars quickly zoomed past them and the roar of TIE Fighters were no longer present. The flashes of tiny freckles of white receded in an instant and the ship was humming softly, now out of lightspeed. 

Owen turned on the woman after ripping himself away from the tall Wookie. Disbelief was clearly written all over his face. 

“I can’t believe you did that! You do realize that people don’t do that- and for a damn good reason too! We could’ve hit another ship or- another planet even!”

Rebecca pushed past him and hurried down the corridor towards Jamie. “We’re alive aren’t we?”

Owen narrowed his eyes but knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with her so he just sighed, utterly defeated. “I guess.”

Chewie shoved Owen to the side and hurried to Jamie, who lay unconscious on the medical table. He howled sadly and patted the opposite side of her injured face. R2 lowered his little head.

Rebecca grumbled, “I...I don’t know what to do.”

Owen stood by Becca who had grabbed a hold of the Padawan’s limp hand. His eyes found themselves back on the black scar jarred into her skin. Her robes had been torn where the saber had hit her. 

“Well if none of us have any medical knowledge we could….take her somewhere.”

“Where would that be? It looks like the entire galaxy has fallen.” 

“I don't know! Somewhere that didn’t have a lot of Republic influence with someone we can trust.”

He gasped and grinned, turning to look at the woman. “Takadonna.”

__________________________________

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Rebecca spoke from the pilot’s side. 

Owen pushed back the large vegetation in their way. “Yes of course.”

A strangled groan emanated behind them where Chewie was holding Jamie in his arms. “Where….what’s happening?” 

Rebecca smiled softly, “We’re going to get help. Just rest for now, okay?” 

Jamie gave the other brunette a look and refused to close her eyes again, but she didn’t make any effort to leap from Chewie’s arms. 

The group found themselves standing outside of a decent sized hut. A distance away, civilians of the galaxy worked on some sort of structure that only had one standing wall thus far. Hammers and metal echoed in the forest and the unnamed people talked among themselves as they worked. 

Owen nodded at the group, glanced at Jamie’s tired yet curious eyes, and turned to walk in the structure. A weird smell arose in his nose, something foreign that wasn’t unpleasant- but it also wasn’t pleasant. Whatever it was made him uncomfortable. 

“Owen Sharma.” 

Pots tumbled from the table, clattering obnoxiously on the ground as a tiny woman rushed over. Maz peered up at them through the large glasses she wore on her face. She grinned, “It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Sharma and oh- Chewie...it’s nice to see you too.” She trailed off, winking at the tall wookie who howled knowingly, almost smiling through his fur. 

“What can I do for you?” She asked, her large eyes settled on the weak Padawan in Chewie’s arms. 

“W-We need medical assistance.” Rebecca’s eyes widened as Maz settled her gaze on her. She swallowed and quickly looked away. Maz always had a way of making people squeamish, especially when she seemed to read your soul with just one glance. 

“She was hit with a lightsaber.” Becca finished. 

Maz nodded and turned to Jamie, who stared back at her with tired eyes. “Follow me.” She brought her hand back in motion and the group did as she said. 

The hut was, in all honesty, a mess- but everything seemed to be in a specific place for a reason. Like organized clutter. In one of the few rooms that spawned off from the main one, lied a cot and various machines that Owen could only guess were medical related. 

Chewie gently lowered the Padawan onto the cot with such care that it was entirely endearing considering his nature and size. Maz dragged out a step stool and climbed on top of it. Her small hands drug a lamp light over so that she could better examine the wound. Jamie forced a smile then quickly grimaced as her skin pulled on the gash. “How does it look?” She asked with a slight raspiness. Tears burned in her hazel eyes. 

Maz tilted her head and sighed, “You’ll live, my darling. But there will be severe scarring.” 

Jamie nodded and grinned weakly, following the other women's movement who grabbed some sort of thing that looked like a thick pencil. She lowered it to Jamie’s face and pressed the tip against the torn skin on the left side of the injury. Jamie jolted and grabbed the sides of the cot, grunting in pain. Maz faltered and when she made sure Jamie could continue, she pressed the tip against her skin once again. 

“How did this happen?” Maz questioned. 

“One of our friends turned on Jamie. They trained under the same Master.”

Maz spun around, “You mean to say Dani Clayton did this? Where was Viola at in all this?” 

Owen sighed sadly, meeting Jamie’s broken eyes at the mention of Dani’s name. “Yes, and Viola turned her.” 

The woman shook her head in disbelief and turned silently back to her patient. “These are dark times...I always knew this day would come.” 

The group fell silent. Owen sat in the chair by Jamie’s cot and held her hand. Rebecca leaned against a table. Chewie towered protectively over Jamie. 

"I'm going to destroy every last one of them." Jamie murmured. 

The group turned to her as she stared coldly at the ceiling of the hut. Even Maz faltered and she brought back the device. "Be careful young Padawan. Anger is a dangerous thing." The woman warned. 

The brunette shook her head and grimaced. "No, I mean it. They took everything good out of the galaxy- and _we_ are going to take it back." 

She sat up and visibly tensed from the pain. Her top set of clothing had been placed on the stool beside the cot and she wore nude cloth wraps around her breasts. Owen's eyes momentarily flickered to the scar that had apparently not only scarred across her face, but ran halfway up her upper torso where it connected with the gash on her jawline. It stared back at him, dark and angry like the forces that had inflicted the wound. 

Jamie sensed the mood in the room, how everyone quickly grew worried- like she would turn...just like Dani had. 

"All I want is for them to pay. For...turning this beautiful place into something ugly. Don't you guys want payback too?" 

"Yes." Rebecca breathed out instantly. The two made eye contact and Jamie smiled softly. Chewie and R2 howled and beeped in agreement and turned to nudge Owen. 

He chuckled lightly, "Of course I do but...how in the hell are we going to take down an entire army with just the four of us?" 

Jamie furrowed her brows, "We just- we need to stick together. We're a family now. And I don't know how we're gonna take them down but….I know we'll find some way. It's our last hope, after all." 

Owen nodded with a growing smile. He couldn't see what the future held, but he knew that Jamie was exactly the kind of leader they needed to get the galaxy back on track. 

Dani would be a problem for later but right now was a time for healing, regaining- and a time to plot their next move against the Empire. 


End file.
